Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Yoplymouth.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Yoplymouthxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. and Fort Myers, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact potted Chrysanthemum cultivars that are suitable for year-round production with uniform plant growth habit, good vigor, desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, fast response time, and good postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross made by the Inventor in May, 1998, in Salinas, Calif., of a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as code number YB-3239, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as code number YB-5897, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross grown in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla. in March, 1999. The selection of this plant was based on its uniform plant growth habit, desirable inflorescence form and ray floret colors, fast response time, and excellent postproduction longevity.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Fort Myers, Fla. in June, 1999. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Yoplymouth has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and/or light level, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Yoplymouthxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Yoplymouthxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Uniform, upright and somewhat outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Strong and freely branching growth habit.
3. Dark green-colored foliage.
4. Uniform flowering habit.
5. Early flowering, 7-week response time.
6. Numerous daisy-type inflorescences with spoon-shaped ray florets.
7. Red purple-colored ray florets with light purple-colored tubes.
8. Excellent postproduction longevity with plants maintaining good substance and color for about four weeks in an interior environment.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ primarily from plants of the female parent selection in ray floret coloration as plants of the new Chrysanthemum have red purple-colored ray florets whereas plants of the female parent selection have purple-colored ray florets. In addition, plants of the new Chrysanthemum flower about one week earlier than plants of the female parent selection.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ primarily from plants of the male parent selection in ray floret coloration as plants of the new Chrysanthemum have red purple-colored ray florets whereas plants of the male parent selection have purple-colored ray florets. In addition, plants of the new Chrysanthemum are shorter and are more freely branching than plants of the male parent selection.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the cultivar Yoduluth, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,993. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Salinas, Calif., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Yoduluth in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were not as vigorous as plants of the cultivar Yoduluth.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about two weeks earlier than plants of the cultivar Yoduluth.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered more uniformly than plants of the cultivar Yoduluth.
4. Ray florets of plants of the new Chrysanthemum had longer corolla tubes than ray florets of plants of the cultivar Yoduluth.
5. Ray florets of plants of the new Chrysanthemum were red purple in color whereas ray florets of plants of the cultivar Yoduluth were dark purple in color.